


Laughter Lines

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [26]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era fluff and humour from Michael.





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Final Kissing Prompts fic! For the prompt _kissing laugh lines/crow’s feet/frown lines_.
> 
> Michael's being a bit silly with her Captain. She should be allowed to be silly more often.

“You’ve been staring at my face for the last seven minutes, Number One,” Philippa observes. “Should I be concerned? I know I don’t have spinach in my teeth as I haven’t eaten any lately. Nor do I have toothpaste on my eyebrow. So what’s going on?”

Michael can’t help smiling at her Captain’s words. “Nothing is ‘going on’, Philippa,” she says reassuringly. “I was just thinking about kissing you.”

The other woman rolls her eyes good naturedly. “You kissed me twenty minutes ago before we left my quarters and came up here to my Ready Room. What’s your excuse?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t have one, Captain. But I do have a reason.”

“Yes?”

Michael nods, and Philippa rolls her eyes again. “Well don’t keep me in suspense, Commander Burnham. I’m all ears.”

She shifts, resting the point of her chin on the point of the Captain’s shoulder. “I want to kiss all the lines on your face.”

Philippa snorts. “Are you saying I look old, Michael?”

Michael snakes her arms around her. “No, my love. I’m saying I love your laughter lines, and the tiny frown lines that gather in the middle of your brow when you’re concentrating hard on something.” She squeezes her lover a little. “I think they’re beautiful and I want to kiss them.”

“You really are incorrigible, Number One,” Philippa grumbles. But there’s a twinkle in her eyes despite the grumbling.

“Does that mean I have your permission, Captain?”

“Very well, then. If you must.”

Michael smiles. “I must. In fact, I would say it’s imperative that I do.”

Philippa snorts, and Michael chuckles, then releases her grasp on the other woman, shifting to straddle her lap, which makes the Captain’s breathing hitch just the tiniest amount, but Michael is already very familiar with her lover’s breathing patterns and she can hear when it changes, even a minute amount.

“Should I tickle you?” she asks.

Philippa’s eyebrows twitch upwards. “Why would I want you to tickle me?”

“To make you laugh, so I can kiss your laughter lines.”

As she’d anticipated, this makes the Captain laugh, and Michael swoops in, kissing the wide line to the right of Philippa’s nose and mouth, then the one on the opposite side.

“You’re impossible, Michael,” she says when the young woman pulls back.

“I am not only possible, I am actual,” Michael replies, which elicits the frown lines in the centre of Philippa’s brow, and Michael dives in a second time.

“You do realise that doesn’t make sense?” the Captain enquires.

Michael smirks. “Of course, I said it to provoke you.”

That elicits more laughter, as she’d hoped, so Michael dives forward again, kissing her way across Philippa’s face, trying to catch all the laughter lines around her eyes.

“This is quite the most ridiculous thing you have ever done, Number One.”

“Really?” Michael asks. “I’m not sure it even makes the top ten.”

Philippa laughs again. “There’s a top ten?” 

Michael doesn’t answer because she’s too busy kissing Philippa’s face again. Then, when she’s satisfied that she’s achieved her goal, she drops her mouth to her lover’s mouth, and the Captain’s arms tighten around her as Michael kisses her properly, her tongue teasing Philippa’s sensitive palette before twining with the other woman’s tongue. As they kiss Michael gets her hands on her Captain’s skin, slipping across the warmth of her back, before drawing around to the front of her body so that she can fondle her breasts.

“Sneaky,” Philippa gasps.

“Yes,” Michael admits. “But you already knew that.”

The Captain chuckles. “Yes, Number One, I believe I did.”

“I want to kiss you everywhere,” Michael says, leaning in with a sigh. “I should have done this earlier. Or later.”

“Never mind, Number One, you’ll survive.” To her secret delight, Philippa initiates their next kiss, and Michael almost swoons at its intensity. Her shift today is going to feel impossibly long, she realises.

Nevertheless she gets to her feet, then helps Philippa up as well, and after ensuring their clothes are tidy, they make their way from the Ready Room and onto the Bridge.

It is time to begin.


End file.
